christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharing Christian Love. :)
'A few things we need to remember while having fun at this wiki, and in real life. ':) 1. Treat others as you would have them treat you. Treat other people in the way that you want them to treat you. This is a hallmark of Christianity. Be kind to people, even when they are unkind to you. That way, you set an example for them, and you become a representative of the Christian faith. "So in everything, do to others what you would have them do to you" - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 7:12a, NIV translation. 2. Help people. In Matthew 25:34-40, Jesus tells us that we are to give food to those who are hungry, give clothes to people who need them, provide shelter for people who have none, visit people who are sick, and give comfort to people who are in prison. You need to help "the least of these". 3. Don't worry. Do your best. Deal with life's problems. But don't worry. Instead, have faith in Jesus that all things will work out in the way they need to work out. "Who of you by worrying can add a single hour to his life?" - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 6:27, NIV translation. 4. Read the Bible If you read the Bible for about 10 to 20 minutes a day, you can finish the four Gospels - the books of Matthew, Mark, Luke and John - in one month. The four Gospels describe the life and teachings of Jesus Christ, the Son of God. 5. Give thanks and be joyful "Be joyful always; pray continually; give thanks in all circumstances, for this is God's will for you in Christ Jesus." - 1 Thessalonians 5:16-18, NIV translation. 6. Pray "This, then, is how you should pray: " 'Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name, your kingdom come, your will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us today our daily bread. Forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from the evil one.' " - Jesus, explaining how people should pray, as quoted in Matthew 6:9-13, NIV translation. 7. Forgive your enemies "For if you forgive men when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive men their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins." - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 6:14-15, NIV translation. 8. Be careful with what you say "But I tell you that men will have to give account on the day of judgment for every careless word they have spoken. For by your words you will be acquitted, and by your words you will be condemned." - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 12:36-37, NIV translation. Jesus says the tongue is one of the most dangerous things. It spits sparks, can be venemous, and change things drastically. Speak to build each other up! 9. Learn the Word of God If you read the four Gospels - Matthew, Mark, Luke and John, you will see many examples of how Christians should act. "Therefore everyone who hears these words of mine and puts them into practice is like a wise man who built his house on the rock." - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 7:24, NIV translation. 10. Tell others about Jesus Tell others about Jesus, that he died for our sins, and that all who believe in him are saved and are given the gift of eternal life in heaven. Talk to people, write a letter, or create a Web site. Encourage family members, friends, and others to attend church with you. "Therefore go and make disciples of all nations, baptizing them in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, and teaching them to obey everything I have commanded you. And surely I am with you always, to the very end of the age." - Jesus, as quoted in Matthew 28:19-20, NIV translation.